Aerated compositions, such as marshmallows are known in the art. While there are many types of marshmallows on the market, their methods of preparation generally fall into two main process groups: extruded marshmallow and deposited marshmallow. In both groups, the marshmallow is made up of two main ingredients: a sugar-based syrup and a structuring agent, usually albumin, agar or gelatin. Typically, the sugar-based syrup is heated to reduce its water content and is thereafter cooled down. It is then combined with the structuring agent to form a slurry. The slurry is further aerated to form a foam. Optionally, colors and flavors can be added to the foam. Once the foam is produced, it can be shaped by an extrusion process or a deposition process. In the extrusion process, the foam is extruded through a die to form a rope. The die imparts the desired peripheral shape to the extruded rope. The rope is allowed to rest briefly to set, and then is cut into desired sizes. In the deposition process, the foam is deposited and allowed to rest briefly before shaping. Optionally, the extruded/deposited marshmallows can be dried (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,551 issued Nov. 2, 1988). Marshmallows may also contain edible coloring and other minor edible ingredients such as edible humectants. However, marshmallows are mostly sugar based confection and the protein and fiber content is usually very low.
Dried marshmallows, particularly in smaller or bit sizes, are commonly added to certain popular Ready-To-Eat (“RTE”) breakfast cereals, particularly those marketed to children. Because of the process used for their preparation, proteins and peptides can be added only in limited amounts because they modify the organoleptic properties of the marshmallows. In fact, the presence of high amounts of proteins can adversely interfere with the desired characteristics of the aerated food composition by negatively affecting the taste, texture and density of the aerated food pieces.
Obesity in North America is mostly due to consumption of unhealthy foods such as product containing high sugar (carbohydrates) foods and beverages. The evolution of nutritional bars in the early nineties gave an alternative choice to health conscious consumers. However, due to its inability to meet the consumer expectations of taste and texture, the nutritional bar business is loosing its grounds among its quite large consumer base. Consumers are desperately looking for healthy food/snacks substitutes, which must be a healthy choice but, at the same time, have interesting organoleptic properties. Recent medical studies have indicated that a diet containing the recommended daily allowance (RDA) of nutritive ingredients such as fiber, proteins, peptides or amino acids, might be effective in preventing physiological diseases and also possibly improving the general health. Proteins and peptides are also of particular nutritional value in growing children to support the growth of different tissues and organs. Also, of particular value is the addition of fiber to the diet of all groups of people. Dietary fiber is known to prevent or relieve constipation but can provide other health benefits as well, including lowering the risk of diabetes and heart disease. Thus, there is great public interest in the consumption of food products that will supply the recommended daily allowance of such nutritive ingredients, particularly in a product that is convenient to eat and good tasting.
Patent literature is abundant with respect to the production of aerated compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,569 issued Jun. 17, 1952, discloses the general process (“Oakes-type”) for the production of marshmallows mostly sugar-based as it is known today. In the Oakes-type process, a sugar syrup comprising other ingredients in small amounts such as gelatin, soy bean protein, egg white and water is forced through a super-pressurized path in which gas is introduced to aerate the product. U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,528 issued Aug. 15, 1972 discloses the inclusion of very low amount of non-fat dry milk solids (less than 5%) to a marshmallow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,423 issued Jul. 26, 1977, discloses a marshmallow coated with fat and vitamins. The marshmallow described in this patent document may contain an elevated protein content, usually from skim milk powder. In order to prevent the proteins from hardening the marshmallow, the proteins have been denatured by lecithination. Briefly, the proteins have been treated with fats and incorporated in a coating for the marshmallow. Consequently, the proteins are included in the coating and are not dispersed in the marshmallow itself. However, such protein treatment may result in the reduction or loss of the biological value of the protein, the reduction or loss of the functional properties of the protein (e.g. such as the film forming ability of the protein) and ultimately, in the modification of the textural properties of the marshmallow (such as a modification in the density of the marshmallow) resulting in the lowering in the number and area of the air pockets in the composition. In addition, lecithination also introduces organoleptic problems and increases the fat content of the marshmallow. Further, lecithination prevents hardening of the marshmallow for a short period of time but eventually, the marshmallow composition hardens due to the presence of the proteins. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,423, a Bloom gelatin is used as a whipping/film forming agent. In addition, the marshmallow described therein is limited to an Oakes-type manufacturing process where air is forced in the marshmallow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,886 issued on Jun. 15, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,457 issued on Aug. 13, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,929 issued on Oct. 9, 2001, relate to confectionery having high a protein content. The confectioneries described therein do not relate to aerated compositions, have a high density and do not possess pleasant organoleptic properties.
Considering the state of the art described above, it remains highly desirable to develop a new aerated food composition containing protein and fiber and a process of making such composition.